


baby (my baby)

by far2late



Series: i bet on losing dogs [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Antarctic Empire, Backstory, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mostly Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), SMP Earth - Freeform, Some Plot, de-aged Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), dont ignore philza backstory, philza backstory, ranmoo the cow plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "The child was sweet, under his terrifying demeanour that came with his time under Billiam’s watch. Phil had been the one to work with kids who had been a bit more messed up than usual, so he had already decided himself be the one to overlook Ranboo. He didn’t want to leave him with one of the Empire’s officials, despite how he knew he would have more time if he did. Ranboo had almost instantly endeared him when he had gotten to know the child, whether it be the way he called him Mr. Philza or how he smiled with a gap tooth on the few occasions he did.Phil just wasn’t expecting Techno to get attached to him the same way he did, though he realized that was an oversight after he had remembered the quick way Wilbur and he had grown close over the course of their rise to power. He wasn’t sure why he had assumed Techno just wouldn’t want to spend time with the kid, but he assumed that the orphan thing must have gotten stuck in his head after long enough. "orphil, ranboo, and a lazy afternoon after meetings.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i bet on losing dogs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171235
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1024
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	baby (my baby)

**Author's Note:**

> twt is far2early :0

Phil tapped his pen against the long, mahogany table that he was sitting at slowly, trying not to show just how frustrated he was getting with the men he was conversing with. 

It wasn’t like the Antarctic Empire was a violent country, they simply made themselves a name and had to climb to the top. They had to struggle to the top and despite that, their fights were still honourable and won through measures that weren’t backhanded and criminal. Techno and Phil were proud of where they had gotten and he wasn’t going to rescind his morals so fast for people that he barely knew. 

He didn’t remember what faction they were from, just that they were power-hungry. He just barely recognized them from when Techno and he were only just starting off their plans to get to the top, and his most visceral memory of them was their leader threatening to slice his wings off. Phil absently wondered if the man would have remembered him if he were the one that he had threatened ages ago, back when Phil and Techno were still barely adults. 

People were vicious, cruel, and almost barbaric when it came to the topic of Phil’s wings and his hybrid status. They almost always saw Techno as someone more advantageous to use to their advantage, but when it came to Phil, his wings were regarded as a prize or something to hold over his head. Maybe it was why the man took such pride in them when he had the chance to fly over enemies in battle back when they were claiming the lands for their faction. There was always something satisfying about proving bigots wrong, especially those that tried to hold it over Techno’s head. 

Phil could easily say that he was protective over the hybrid, doing little to hide it in his public and private affairs. Techno was one of his oldest friends, it was only natural that the man would value their bond and always put him above the rest. Techno did a good enough job pretending that he was indifferent about it, but during late nights when there was little else to do but reminisce, it was routine to find Techno wandering to his room. The pair of them would usually find themselves recounting old stories, or talking, or simply falling asleep in each other’s presence. 

This was one of the reasons why it had been such an adjustment when Ranboo had suddenly been thrown into their life on a one-off visit to Techno’s distant cousin. Of course, Phil couldn’t say much, considering he had been the one who made the decision to bring the child along with him. It was just impossible for him to leave him behind in the mansion, even after Techno had murdered Billam for whatever he had done to the child. 

Phil wasn’t sure how to feel when he had first found his way to the mansion only to be greeted with a child who had to be no older than five, but after just a bit of talking, it was apparent that Ranboo was clearly unsafe where he was. He didn’t even know how to unpack the part about being buried in the garden, but he was sure that Billiam was the source of it. 

He had always been suspicious of the hybrid’s cousin, despite his insistence that it was on his father’s side of the family and he didn’t need to worry about it because of how he was someone that they didn’t need to focus on all that much. Billiam had always been a strange figure, always obsessed with riches and bothering the rest of Techno’s family about it, according to him. One of the only reasons he had even visited in the first place was because he had heard from a close confidant that Billiam hadn’t been outside his mansion in months. Techno, of course, had been more concerned about the fact that he had a mansion in the first place, and promptly dragged Phil along with him to examine the situation. 

The notice from one of Techno’s confidants had been a blessing in disguise, with them finding Ranboo as a result. 

  
The child was sweet, under his terrifying demeanour that came with his time under Billiam’s watch. Phil had been the one to work with kids who had been a bit more messed up than usual, so he had already decided himself be the one to overlook Ranboo. He didn’t want to leave him with one of the Empire’s officials, despite how he knew he would have more time if he did. Ranboo had almost instantly endeared him when he had gotten to know the child, whether it be the way he called him Mr. Philza or how he smiled with a gap tooth on the few occasions he did. 

  
Phil just wasn’t expecting Techno to get attached to him the same way he did, though he realized that was an oversight after he had remembered the quick way Wilbur and he had grown close over the course of their rise to power. He wasn’t sure why he had assumed Techno just wouldn’t want to spend time with the kid, but he assumed that the orphan thing must have gotten stuck in his head after long enough. 

Ranboo had gotten along with Techno easily in return, finding himself enamoured with almost everything the older hybrid would do. Techno’s features weren’t as recognizable as a hybrid’s unless he pulled back his hair and showed his pointed ears and his red eyes were glowing, but Ranboo seemed to have picked up on the unknowing bond that almost every mob hybrid had with each other. 

  
Phil assumed it was stronger with the two of them because of how Endermen were both in the End and in the Nether, where both Phil and Techno hailed from. Phil assumed that he was a mix of one of the Enderman from the Overworld despite this, however, finding the accent he spoke his words with different from the ones that would stay in the End. Or maybe Ranboo just slurred his S’s too much for him to be able to tell the difference. It was still a bit cute, in the end, so he didn’t mind. 

  
The man snapped back into attention as the man he was speaking to slammed his hand on the table, seemingly frustrated. Phil bristled almost immediately, regarding him with a cold glare as he kept his voice level while speaking. 

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t slam your hands on my furniture in my abode, Captain,” He said, voice cool. The man across him narrowed his eyes, almost challenging him for a moment before he pulled his hand back slowly, looking begrudging as he did so. Phil nodded, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms before waving a hand for the man to continue, one leg propped up over his knee. 

“We need resources,” The man continued, much calmer than he had been just a minute ago. Phil could hear the way he had been clenching his teeth as he spoke, finding a bit of amusement in it. 

“We’re perfectly willing to give you agricultural resources-” Phil was cut off by the man and his voice, growing a bit louder as he sat up from where he was slumped over before. 

  
“You’re not _listening_ to me,” He insisted, leaning forward across the table. “We can get agricultural resources from anyone. We need manpower. Soldiers, weapons, enchantments, potions.” 

Phil raised an eyebrow at the words, regarding them with a surprised look. “You’re requesting a lot from us for someone who doesn’t have much to offer. We’re willing to give agricultural resources for free because those are needed, but if all you need is materials to fuel a small army, you can count us out.” 

The man huffed, swiping his hair out of his face. “I thought your faction was known for fighting? They were supposed to be the ones to be alright with all this? Fuel the chaos and fighting? Blood for the Blood God, Skull for the Skull Throne, wasn’t it?” 

Phil hummed nonchalantly at the sentence, shrugging. “We have no reason to fight anymore. We have all we need and desire nothing else. All of our precautions are for defence. Now, do you have anything to pay for these resources, or are you going to keep bothering me about things that I can’t do for you?” 

The man clenched his jaw, standing abruptly from where he sat, but gave no other words. Phil waved a hand flippantly, the two guards near the back of the room stepping forward. “Guards, if you would be so kind as to escort these gentlemen out? I believe we’ve wasted enough time today.” 

The two of them compiled, and the man and the small group he had brought with him left, exiting the door of the meeting room as Phil rubbed at his head. His eyes were closed as he stared up to the ceiling, listening to their voices fading from his earshot. After a few moments, it was replaced with light, quiet footsteps that Phil recognized. A small smile curled upon his face at hearing them, turning his head to face the door. 

  
He was greeted with Ranboo, dressed in his sleeping clothes with a plush in his arms that he held onto tightly. The clothes he wore were a lot more fitted than when he had first come into their home almost a month ago, though they were still far too large for him. It was still endearing, and Ranboo didn’t seem to mind, so he didn’t make too much of a move to fix it. Besides, the hope was that he would fill out a healthy weight so clothes for kids his age would start to fit. 

“Mr. Philza?” Ranboo asked from the door, knocking on it lightly with his free hand. “Are you- Are you done your big meeting?” 

The child was polite as he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels as he spoke. Phil nodded, sitting up as he did so. 

  
“Yeah, they just left. You good, mate?” Phil’s voice was much friendlier than when he had been speaking to the group of three that had come to meet with him and demand resources. Ranboo shuffled forward at the confirmation that they had left, squeaking a bit as Phil lifted him up and sat him in his lap. 

  
He didn’t seem to be opposed to it, so the seven-year-old curled his feet up to sit in the man’s lap as well, arms hugging around the neck of his cow plush as he stared down at it instead of at Phil. Ranboo mumbled something under his breath that he didn’t quite hear. 

“What was that?” He asked, arms encircling Ranboo carefully as the man’s wings spread from where they had been pressed against his chair and surrounding the two of them. Ranboo seemed almost instantly mesmerized by the feathers and the slight glow they had to them in the sun.

“Missed you,” He said distractedly, reaching to touch one of the longer primaries that had been on the bottom of his wings. The two words were enough for Phil’s heart to melt, smoothing down Ranboo’s hair as a large smile grew on his face. Ranboo yawned as he did so, Phil smothering his grin in his hair after pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“I missed you too, songbird. How’ve you been?” He asked softly, leaning his wings in closer to the little cocoon he had made. Ranboo smiled as his hands landed on a downy feather, running his fingers through it, again and again, not daring to tug it out as he did so. The child didn’t seem to register the question until a little bit later, which Phil didn’t complain too much about. 

“Was okay. Talked to Mr. T- Tech’o in the morning and I had a pancake. And then I got Ranmoo and then I came to see you after- after I had my nap.” Ranboo stumbled over a few words as he spoke, though Phil didn’t point them out. He nodded along at the story, though one part of it caught his attention as he leaned over Ranboo’s shoulder to make eye contact. 

“Ranmoo?” He questioned. Ranboo nodded happily, holding up his cow plush as though it would be an explanation, and- Oh. _Oh._

Phil’s heart almost melted in his chest at the realization before his smile grew somehow softer in the child’s presence. Ranboo didn’t seem to recognize the look, babbling quietly about his cow plush as he held it up to Phil to hold. 

“He’s really soft and warm, Mr. Tech’o gave him to me and said that he didn’t have a name and so I gave him one like mine because my name is- my name is really c-cool, and then Mr. Tech’o agreed and told me to eat my pancake before I named him so I made it up while I was eating. Do you l-like his name too?” His words had a slight lisp on them that slurred the letter S that made Phil hopelessly more endeared to the child. 

“Yeah, I like it a lot. What else did Mr. Techno say, hm?” Phil asked, amused. Ranboo shrugged as an answer, letting go of the feather he had been toying with to take one of Phil’s hands in his. The child ran his thumbs over the palm of the man’s scarred hands, not visibly reacting to them as he played with the limb in his grasp. 

“He- He said that he was sleepy. And he didn’t like mornings ‘cause- ‘cause there were too much sun and people and talking,” Ranboo informed him. Phil chuckled a bit at the answer, letting his chin rest on the top of Ranboo’s head carefully. 

“That sounds like Mr. Techno,” Phil said, patting his side with the hand that Ranboo didn’t have in his grasp. Ranboo hummed in agreement, staying silent before he spoke up again, more hesitant than before. He didn’t turn to Phil as he spoke, keeping his eyes averted. 

“Do- Do you think you can help me later? With, um, with reading? ‘Cause Mr. Techno tells me a lot of cool stories from books but I- I don’t wanna tell him that I don’t know what the books say.” His voice was nervous as he spoke, gaining back the same tone he had when they had found him about a month ago with Billiam’s. 

“Of course, mate,” Phil agreed without hesitance. He felt Ranboo relax under him, the child squeezing his plush a bit tighter. He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again. 

“Can Ranmoo come with us?” Phil chuckled a bit at the question, a smile on his face that felt more genuine than any in the past year. 

“Anything you want, songbird.” He hummed. Ranboo trilled in response and Phil chirped quietly before the two fell silent, the lazy afternoon sun warming their bones.

**Author's Note:**

> fluff is so fun. baby ranboo is so fun. this is awesome i should do this much tell me what u thought lol
> 
> also don't ignore philza backstory at beginning don't ignore it!!!!! don't!!!!!!


End file.
